Randy Newman
1969 October ?, 1969 The Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (Randy's first solo performance in front of an audience (with his back pretty much to the audience) 1970 February 24-29, 1970 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Mary McCaslin. Randy's first "official" appearance) September 9-21, 1970 Bitter End, New York City, NY (Randy's first NYC performance) September 2, 1970 The Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA October 10, 1970 Revolution Club, London, ENG (Due to a rude audience, Randy played only "Lover's Prayer", "Yellow Man", and part of "I Think It's Going To Rain Today", and walked off stage) 1971 1971 - The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA September 7-12, 1971 The Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (With Ian Mathews) September 30, 1971 Town Hall, New York City, NY October 1, 1971 George Washington University's Lisner Auditorium, Washington DC October 8, 1971 Sanders Theatre, Boston, MA October 23, 1971 UCLA's Royce Hall, Pop At Royce Series. October ?, 1971 The Main Point, Bryn Mawr, PA November 6, 1971 Masonic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA November - UCLA's Royce Hall Fall of 1971 - Carnegie-Mellon University, Tartan. (supported by Bonnie Raitt) December 1, 1971 Syracuse, New York, "Remote @ Warner Bros. December 2, 1971 Crouse College Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (supported by Bonnie Raitt) December 5, 1971 Guthrie, MN (supported by Bonnie Raitt) Fall of 1971 - One Tuesday night at The Bitter End, New York City 1971 - The Quiet Knight, Chicago, IL 1971 - Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 1972 KMET - radio L.A. March 6 - London Royal Festival Hall, England. March - Holland March 9 - Bussum, Holland March 11 ? - Maart, Concertgebouw, Amsterdam April 5-9 - The Quiet Knight May - "Folkscene" KPFA, Los Angeles. Randy is interviewed and plays 14 songs. May - The Troubador, Los Angeles. With Jennifer Warnes. June 15-18 - The Main Point 1972 - Town Crier Cafe, Route 22, New York. 1972 - Ebbett's Field, Denver. Radio broadcast. June 8-11 - The Boarding House, San Francisco, California. Live radio broadcast. (tape) With Jim Croce. June 27 - Bitter End, New York City, NY July - Bitter End, New York City, NY With Jim Croce. July 21 - Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, California. July 27 - Buffalo, New York July 29, 1972 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA July 31 - The Dick Cavett Show August 4-5 - Pagoda Palace, San Francisco, California. Live radio broadcast. August 21 - Pine Knob, Detroit, Michigan. With Jim Croce. August 22 - Bitter End, New York City, NY August 24-27 - Paul's Mall, Boston, MA August 28 - Toronto September 1 - Merriwether September 15 - George Washington September 16 - Penn State, Irvine September 18 - Goddard College October 7 - Carlyle, Pennsylvania October 8 - Guthrie October 20 - New York Philharmonic Hall, New York. With 50-piece orchestra. Philharmonic Hall Great Performances Series, New York City, NY. Randy plays with a 50-piece orchestra conducted by Emil Newman. October 21- Princeton. October 27 - "Radio Show w/ Michael Cuserena" from Warner Bros. master #BB-006984. October 28 - University of Toledo October 29 - Syracuse November 4, 1972 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jesse Colin Young) November 8-9 - University of Houston December 8 - Worchester, Mass. December 9 - Boston, Mass. 1972 and/or1973 - Cambridge Performance Center, Cambridge, Mass. 1973 March 16 - Lafayette, Louisiana April 5 - Buffalo, New York April 6 - Toronto, Massey Hall with Sandy Denny April 7 - New Paltz, New York, Elting Gym/SUNY with Sandy Denny April 8 - Rochester April 11 - Ann Arbor, Michigan April 12 - Boston, Mass., Symphony Hall with Sandy Denny April 13 - Yale April 14 - Rutherford, New Jeresy, Farleigh Exposure Coffeehouse. Two shows with Sandy Denny April 27-29 - Denver, Colorado, Ebbets Field. Two shows per night with Sandy Denny May 4 - Gambier, Ohio May 5 - Oberlin, Ohio May 6 - Omaha, University of Nebraska May 7 - Appelton, Wisconsin May 10-13 - Tulogi ???? August 12 - Hyannis, Massachusetts August 17-19 - Quiet Knight, Chicago, Illinois. August 23-25 - Washington, D.C. August 26 - Hyannis, Cape Cod September 21 - West Chester, Pa. September 22 - Philadelphia, Pa. September 23-25 - Washington, D.C. September 27 - Brockport, New York September 28 - Hamilton, New York September 29 - Schenectady, New York. September 30 - Buffalo, New York October 23 - Philharmonic Hall, New York November 28 - Colorado Springs November 29 - University of Iowa November 30 - Morgan Auditorium, University of Alabama. Two shows. December 1 - Wake Forest, North Carolina December 2 - Binghampton, New York December 5 - Camden College December 6 - Weslyn College December 7 - University of New Haven December 8 - Wayne, New Jeresy December 9 - Conton, New York 1974 1974 - Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada. 1974 - McGill University 1974 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles. January 26 - Bellingham, Washington Feburary 10 - Phoenix, Arizona February 22 - Greely, Colorado February 23 - Glassboro, New Jersey February 24-25 - Boston, Mass. April 26 - Houston, Texas May - Holland June 2 - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London. With David Elliott. Part of European tour. June 4 - Old Grey Whistle Test, BBC TV, London, England June 28 - Hawaii July 5 - Aspen, Colorado September - TV September 27-29 - Troubadour, Los Angeles. With Wendy Waldman. 1974 - "Folkscence" KPFA, Los Angeles. Randy is interviewed and plays 12 songs. October 5 - Atlanta, Georgia. Randy performs with the 87-piece Atlanta Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Emil Newman. October 6 - Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis. Two shows with Ry Cooder. October 8 - Kansas City, MO October 11 - St. Louis, MO October 14 - Toronto, Canada October 15 - Batavia, New York October 18 - Salute To Charles Ives, Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY. Randy plays fifteen songs solo, and follows by playing eleven songs with a 40-piece orchestra conducted by Emil Newman. October 19, 1974 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC (supported by Ry Cooder) October 25 - Madison, Wisconsin October 26 - Westport, Conneticut October 27 - Albany, New York October 31 - Moore Theatre, Seattle, Washington November 1 - Portland, Oregon November 3 - Vancouver, Canada November 4 - The Record Plant, Sausalito, California. A live broadcast for KSAN, San Francisco. November 8 - Phoenix, Arizona November 9 - Berkeley Community Theatre. With Ry Cooder. November 13 - Tucson, Arizona November 14 - Denver, Colorado, Ebbets Field? November 15 - Cleveland, Ohio November 16 - Springfield, Massachusetts November 18 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania November 21 - Boston, Massachusetts November 22 - Lexington, Kentucky November 23 - Iowa City November 24 - Albuquerque, New Mexico November 29 - Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, Illinois. With Dory Previn 1975 February 6 - Houston, Texas February 7 - Austin, Texas February 8 - Dallas, Texas February 14 - Athens, Georgia February 15 - Nashville, Tennessee February 16 - Raleigh, North Carolina February 19-20 - Chicago, Illinois February 21 - Milwaukee February 22 - Princeton February 23 - Mobile, Alabama February 25 - Linly February 27 - Lafyette, Louisiana March 4 - Santa Barbara, California March 21 - Chapman College 1976 1976 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles May 31 - San Jose Center for the Performing Arts, San Jose, California. With Ry Cooder. June 13 - Lyrics and Lyricists Series, Kaufman Concert Hall, 92nd Street YMHA, New York City, NY. A solo performance featuring "Just One Smile" and "They Tell Me It's Summer". June - Farther, New Jersey 1977 February 20 - New Orleans Theatre of Performing Arts, New Orleans, Louisiana. Televised. August 23 - Universal Ampitheater, Los Angeles, California. Randy and Emil Newman and a 50-piece orchestra. August 27 - Baton Rouge Speedway, Louisiana September 4 - Tanglewood Music Fair September 23 - Academy of Music, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Live recording made. September 24 - Washington, D.C. September 25 - Boston September 27 - Ottawa, Canada September 28 - Montreal September 30 - Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY. Randy performs with a chamber orchestra, conducted by Emil Newman. The newspaper reported that the orchestra was led by his father. October 1 - Pittsburgh October 2 - Buffalo, New York October 4 - Syracuse October 5 - Poughkeepsie, New York October 6 - North Hampton, Boston, Mass. October 7 - Princeton October 8 - Worcester, Mass. October 9 - Toronto October 11-12 - Great Southeast Music Hall, Atlanta, Georgia (two shows) October 13 - Gainsville, Florida October 14 - Orlando, Florida October 15 - Tampa, Florida October 19 - Birmingham October 20 - Baton Rouge October 21- New Orleans October 22 -Austin, Texas October 23 - Houston, Texas October 25- Waco, Texas (?) October 26 - Tulsa, Oklahoma (?) October 28 - Lafayette, Louisiana (?) Kingfish Rock Club, Baton Rouge, Louisiana October 29 - Detroit October 30 - Linly October 31 - East Lansing, Michigan November 1-2 - Chicago November 3 - Milwaukee November 4 - Minneapolis November 5 - Cleveland November 6 - Columbus November 7 - Madison November 9 - Denver, Colorado November 10 - Waco, Texas November 11 - Phoenix November 12 - Santa Barbara November 13 - Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley. With John McEuen November 16 - Eureka November 17 - Vancouver November 18 - Portland, Oregon November 19 - Paramont Theatre, Seattle, Washington November 20 - Eugene, Oregon November 22 - Santa Cruz November 23 - San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego. 1977 - "Radio Show '77" from Warner Bros. master #BB-012996 1978 January 25 - Sacramento Community Theatre, Sacramento, California. January 27 - Albuquerque, New Mexico January 28 - Memphis, Tennessee January 29 - Omaha, Nebraska January 31 - Knoxville February 1 - Jackson, Mississippi February 2 - Kansas City February 4 - Dallas, Texas February 5 - Baltimore. February 11 - Capitol Theatre, Passaic, New Jersey. Live broadcast, WNEW-FM. February 12 - Amherst April 7 - Chicago, Illinois April 8 - Wittenberg University, Springfield, Ohio April 9 - Kent, Ohio April 10 - Delaware, Ohio April 11 - Lexington, Kentucky April 12- War Memorial Hall, Nashville, Tennessee April 15 - Atlanta, Georgia April 16 - Miami, Gusman Theatre w/ Paul Davis May 3 - Frankfurt, W. Germany May 4 - Munich May 5 - Stockholm May 7 - Copenhagen May 8 - Club 7, Oslo. Also appeared on Norwegian television May 9 - Hamburg May 10 - Montreaux May 11 - Paris May 13 - Brussels May 15 - Hague May 16 - Rotterdam May 17 - Gronigen May 18 - Amsterdam May 19 - Nijmegan May 20 - Vienna May 22 - Carre Theatre, Amsterdam May 23-24 - Antwerp May 26 - Apollo Theatre, Manchester, England May 27 - Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, England May 28 - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London May 30 - Birmingham Town Hall, Birmingham, England June 2 - Old Grey Whistle Test, BBC TV, London, England July - Ontario Place Forum. July 14 - The Forum, Toronto - Televised in Japan August - Tour with band made up of Bill Payne, Michael McDonald, Willie Weeks, Andy Newmark, Ted Templeman, and Milt Holland. August 4 - Vancouver August 9 - San Diego August 11 - Monterey Conference Center, Monterey, California August 13 - Greek Theatre, Berkeley, California August 18(16)-22 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles. With Bonnie Raitt. August 23 - Denver September - The Forum, Los Angeles, California. A filmed solo performance, directed by Wendall Wilks. Shown on "Nightflight" for television. Was a commercially available video and runs 47 minutes. September 4 - Niemegen, Holland. ?? 1979 August 24 - De Dolan, Rotterdam, Holland Abbott calendar November 1 - Konserthuset, Oslo, Norway November 3 - Stockholm November 5 - Audimax, Hamburg November 6 - Frankfurt November 7 - Munich November 8 - Cologne November 10 - Paris Brussels November 11 - Brussels November 12 - Antwerp November 13 - Vienna November 14 - Zurich November 16 - Groningen November 17 - Enschede November 18 - Hague November 19 - Amsterdam November 20 - Nijmegan November 21 - Sittard November 22 - Utrecht November 25 - Dominion Theatre, London. 1980 February 8 - Shakespeare Theatre, Stratford, Connecticut February 9 - Princeton February 10 - West Chester February 29 - Santa Barbara March 1 - Davis, California March 2 - San Diego March 7 - Memorial Auditorium, Stanford, California March 8 - Scotsdale, Arizona March 9 - Fort Collins German radio special circa Born Again includes interviews and short telephone interview with Roswitha Newman with German VO (45 min.) 1981 January 16 - Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles. Benefit for musicians strike. 1982 February 23 - Holland, Concertgebouw, Haarlem March 11 - Hauge, Holland November 5 - Edmonton, Canada November 6 - Calgary November 7 - Vancouver December 10-11 - Paris December 12-13 - London December 14 - Dortmund December 16-18 - Holland December 19 - Milan 1983 January 25 - Dusseldorf Town Hall, Germany January 26 - Frankfurt Alt Opera January 27 - Zurich Volkhaus January 28 - Stuttgart Liederhalle January 29 - Hamburg Musikhalle January 31 - Cologne Theatre Am Don February 1 - Stockholm Gota Lejon February 2 - Konserthuset, Oslo, Norway February 3 - Casino de Paris February 4 - Casino de Paris February 5 - Berlin Philharmonie February 6 - Television apperance February 8 - Rome February 9 - Television apperance February 10 - Dublin Stadium February 11 - Dominion Theatre, London February 12 - Dominion Theatre, London February 13 - Edinburgh Playhouse February 16 - Munich Deutschesmuseum February 17 - Antwerp, The Single February 18 - Ghent Congreshalle February 19 - Turnhout Culturecentre February 20 - De Doelen, Rotterdam February 21 - Carre Amsterdam February 22 - Concertgebouw Haarlem March 17 - Sub Theatre, University of Alberta, Edmonton, Canada March 18 - Convocation Hall, Toronto, Canada March 19 - Hamilton Place, Hamilton, Ontario, Canada March 20 - National Arts Center, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. March 21 - Le Spectrum, Montreal, Quebec, Canada March 22 - Eastman Theatre, Rochester, New York March 24 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. March 25 - Park West, Chicago March 26 - Capitol Theatre, Passaic, New Jersey March 27 - Philadelphia, Tower Theater March 30 - Bogarts, Cincinnati April 1 - Royal Oak Music Center, Detroit April 2 - Berkeley Performance Center, Boston, Mass. April 3 - Avery Fisher Hall, New York April 7 - Paramount Theater, Austin April 9 - Orpheum Theater, New Orleans April 10 - Cullen Aud, Houston April 11 - TBA (cancelled?) April 13 - Paramount Theater, Portland, Oregon (cancelled) April 14 - TBA Vancouver, B.C. (cancelled) April 15 - Paramount Theater, Seattle April 16 - Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles April 17 - The Greek Theatre, Berkeley April 21 - Rainbow, Denver April 23 - TBA, Kansas City June 6 - Hihon Seinen Kaikan, Tokyo, Japan June 7 - same June 9 - Mido Kaikan, Osaka, Japan December 8 - Live at the Odeon taping 1984 August 1 - Timberwolf, Cincinnati, Ohio. Tour with James Taylor. August 2 - Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio August 3-4 - Poplar Creek, Hoffman Estates, Illinois. August 6 - Ohio Center, Columbus August 7-8 - Pine Knob, Clarkson, Michigan August 10 - Civic Center, Springfield, Massachusetts August 11 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, Maryland August 12 - Jones Beach, Wantaugh, New York August 14 - Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, New York August 15 - Boston Commons, Boston, Massachusetts August 16 - Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania August 17 - Garden State Arts Center, Holmdell, New Jersey August 18 - Kings Dominion, Richmond, Virginia August 19 - Carowinds, Charlotte, North Carolina August 21 - Chastain Park, Atlanta, Georgia August 23 - Bayfront Center, St. Petersburgh, Florida August 24-25 - Sunrise Musical Theatre, Miami, Florida August 26 - Orange County Civic Center, Orlando, Florida August 28 - Amphitheater, New Orleans, Louisiana August 29 - Mudd Island, Memphis, Tennessee August 31 - The Summit, Houston, Texas September 1 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas September 2 - Zoo Amphitheater, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma September 4 - Municipal Opera House, St. Louis, Missouri September 5 - Sandstone Theatre, Bonner Springs, Missouri September 7 - Red Rocks Stadium, Denver, Colorado September 9 - Greek Theatre, Berkeley, California September 11-14 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles September 14 - Los Angeles City Hall. Randy receives a Los Angeles City Proclamation honoring him for "I Love L.A.". No RN performance. September 16-17 - Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Laguna Hills, California October 16 - Mondale/Ferraro Benefit dinner, Los Angeles. Randy performed "Short People" and "I Love L.A.". October 31 - Univerisity of California Los Angeles homecoming week festivities in The Ackerman Grand Ballroom. Randy spoke to students but did not perform. November 3 - Friends of Steve Goodman Concert, Concert Arena, Orange County 1985 February 18 - Western States Advertising Agency Association's 1984 "Leader of the Year" award for Creative Director Lee Clow of Chiat/Day Agency. Beverly Wilshire Hotel, Los Angeles. Randy played "I Love L.A.". May 3 - The New American Orchestra Sixth Anniversary Tribute to Lionel Newman for 40 years of music at 20th Century Fox, Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles. May 19 - Comic Relief, AIDS Benefit, The Shubert Theatre, Broadway, NYC. June 29 - Santa Barbara County Bowl, California. With Emmylou Harris. June 30 - Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, California. With Emmylou Harris. July 12 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles. With comic Brad Garrett. September 22 - Farm Aid Concert, Live television broadcast. Randy is introduced by and performs with Billy Joel at two grand pianos placed front-to-front. They play "Sail Away", "Political Science", "Only The Good Die Young"(Joel), and "Stagger Lee"(Trad./Price). "Stagger Lee" was not televised. October 16 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. With comic Chip Franklin. October 19 - Upstairs at the Tralf, Pearl Street, Boston ? October 19 - Flynn Theatre, Burlington, Vermont with Richard Thompson ? October 27 - Rockefeller's - The Night Club, 3620 Washington, Houston, Texas, 8 & 11 PM November 8 - Wolfgang's, San Francisco. Two shows. December 31 - Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles. With Richard Thompson. Two shows. 1986 August 28 - Bumbershoot Music Festival, Seattle, Washington. September 19 - Los Angeles voter registration drive at Westwood Village at Westwood Blvd. and Kinross Ave. No performance. Randy spoke to news reporters. December 9 - Benefit concert at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion, Los Angeles, as part of WinterFest. Randy Newman, Henry Mancini, Lionel Newman, Dave Grusin, and John Williams. 1987 1987 - Special Olympics opening ceremonies at the Beverly Hilton Hotel, Los Angeles. May 18 - Folies Bergere, 32 rue Richer, Paris, France May 24 - London Palladium May 27 - Leiden, Netherlands, Leidse Schouwburg November 21 - Third Annual Salute to the American Songwriter, Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, California. Randy Newman, Kris Kristofferson, Thom Bell, Stephen Stills, Lamont Dozier, Billy Vera, Roger Miller, others. 1988 September 3 - Opera House, Bumbershoot Music Festival, Seattle, Washington. September 28 - Benefit for National Public Radio, "Fanfare and Fox", at 20th Century Fox, Mulberry Street, West Los Angeles. A $250.00-a-plate dinner show with Randy Newman, Keith Carradine, Elliott Gould, and others. October - Fresh Air, FM Radio. Interview by Terry Gross. October 19 - Late Night With David Letterman October 22 - Saturday Night Live October 31 - Rockline interview. Randy performs Dixie Flyer and I Think It's Going To Rain Today on electric piano. November 9 - "Fresh Air", Morning Edition, National Public Radio with Bob Edwards. Interview. November 12 - UNICEF Benefit Concert, "Children of the Americas", United Nations visitors lobby, New York City, NY. Part of a four-hour radio broadcast. Randy plays: I Love L.A., Dixie Flyer, Sail Away, Political Science, Short People, and I Want You To Hurt Like I Do. Other acts included: Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young, Jackson Browne, and The Fabulous Thunderbirds, Steve Forbert, Al Stewart, others. November - Personal appearance at Different Fur Studios, San Francisco. Did one song with Mark Knopfler. December 8 - Audio and video spots taped for RADD (Recording Artists Against Drunk Driving). Randy Newman, Eddie Money, Phil Collins, Ray Davies, many others. November - Roger Scott's Radio One (England), Roger Scott's Saturday Sequence. Randy is interviewed and performs with Mark Knopfler on several songs for broadcast. 1989 January 20 - Late Night With David Letterman January 25-26 - Mann Auditorium, Tel Aviv, Israel January 28 - Yagar Auditorium, Near Haifa, Israel January 29 - Jerusalem Theatre, Jerusalem, Israel January 31 - Pallas Theatre, Athens, Greece February 1 - Pallas Theatre, Athens, Greece February 3 - Beurshalle, Bruges, Belgium February 5 - De Warande, Turnhout, Belgium February 7 - Sardines, Oslo, Norway February 8 - Gora Lejon, Stockholm, Sweden February 10 - L.A. Gear Convention, Atlanta, Georgia February 13 - BPI Awards, London, England February 14 - Kongresshaus Zurich, Zurich, Switzerland February 15-16 - La Cigale, Paris, France February 17 - National Stadium, Dublin, Ireland February 19 - Schouwburg Rotterdam, Rotterdam, Netherlands February 20 - Casino Den Bosch, Den Bosch, Netherlands February 21 - Odsterpoort Gronigen, Gronigen, Netherlands February 22 - Schouwburg Sittard, Sittard, Netherlands February 24 - Old Opera, Frankfurt, Germany February 25 - Muziekcentrum Enschede, Enschede, Netherlands February 26 - Stadsschouwburg Nijmegen, Nijmegen, Netherlands February 27 - Theatre Carre, Amsterdam, Netherlands February 28 - Deutsches Museum, Munich, Germany March 1 - Musikalle, Hamburg, Germany March 3 - Dominion Theatre, London, England March 21 - Morrison Center, Boise, Idaho March 22 - Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, British Columbia March 23 - Alberta Bair Theatre, Billings, Montana March 24 - Starry Nights, Portland, Oregon March 25 - Moore Theatre, Seattle, Washington March 28 - The Warfield Theatre, San Francisco March 29 - Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, California March 31 - Ventura Theatre, Ventura, California April 1-2 - The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, California. April 3-4 - Bacchanal, Kearny Mesa, San Diego, California April 7 - Guthrie Theatre, Minneapolis, Minnesota April 8 - Vic Theatre, Chicago, Illinois April 9 - Newport Music Hall, Columbus, Ohio April 10 - Nashville Center Stage, Nashville, Tennessee April 13 - Austin Opera House, Austin, Texas April 14 - Tommy's, Dallas, Texas April 15 - Rockefeller's, Houston, Texas April 16 - Macky Auditorium, Boulder, Colorado April 18 - Bogart's, Cinncinati, Ohio April 19 - University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, Michigan April 20 - Madison Civic Center, Madison, Wisconsin August 24 - Santa Rosa, California August 25 - San Jose, Calfornia August 26 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles October 21 - Club Tenco Awards, San Remo, Italy November 3 - Hollywood Women's Political Committee's Second Barbara Jordan Award for Rosa Parks. The Regent Beverly Wilshire, Los Angeles. Randy plays three (four?) songs. 1990 February 22 - Trump's Pollack Media Convention, Los Angeles March 26 - Dorothy Candler Pavilion, 62nd Annual Academy Awards, Los Angeles. Performed "I Love To See You Smile" November 1 - Constitution Hall, Washington D.C. With Richard Lewis. 1991 May 4 - Keswick Theatre, Glenside, Pennsylvania. May 7-8 - Symphony Hall, John Williams and the Boston Pops Orchestra, Boston, Massachusetts. Randy performed Davy The Fat Boy, Short People, Political Science, as well as conducting the orchestra for his music from Avalon. Later televised. June 27 - Variety-The Children's Charity Big Heart Award for Twentieth Century Fox Chairman Joe Roth. Century Plaza Hotel, Beverly Hills, California. Hosted by Billy Crystal, with Jackson Browne, The Pointer Sisters, and Randy Newman. July 27 - Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California August 10 - Newport Folk Festival, Newport, Rhode Island August 11 - Toad's Place, New Haven, Conneticut. Randy performs two songs from Faust. August 23 - Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, Colorado August 24 - Chatauqua Auditorium, Boulder, Colorado August 25 - Britt Music Festival, Jacksonville, Oregon September 12 - Luther Burbank Center, Santa Rosa, California September 14 - MacCullum Theatre, Palm Desert, California November 1 - The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano. Randy plays two songs from Faust. November 2 - Rheem Performing Arts Theatre, Rheem, California. 1992 June 22 - Amphitheatre at Ameriflora, Columbus, Ohio July 11 - Winterpark Ski Resort, Winterpark, Colorado July 15 - Humboldt Brewery, Arcata, California July 17 - Paul Masson Summer Concert Series, Saratoga, California. Two shows. July 25 - Summer Nights at the Pier series, Seattle, Washington. August 10 - Ben and Jerry's Folk Festival, Fort Adams State Park, Newport, Rhode Island. August 17 - Murray Theatre, Ravinia Festival, Highland Park, Illinois. August 18 - Weesner Family Amphitheatre, Minnesota Zoo, Apple Valley, Minnesota September 11 - Winterthur Musicfest, Zurich, Switzerland. Bootlegged on CD. September 13 - Manchester Outdoor Stage, Manchester, New Hampshire September 26 - Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles. "For Our Children", Pediatric AIDS Foundation benefit concert. Randy plays "I've Been Working on the Railroad". Other artists include: Paula Abdul, Michael Bolton, and Bobby McFerrin. October 10 - Boulder Theatre, Boulder, Colorado October 11 - Boulder Theatre/E Town Radio Show, Boulder, Colorado November 5 - Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Two shows. November 6 - Park West, Chicago, Illinois November 8 - The Bayou, Washington D.C. November 9 - Senator Theatre, Baltimore, Maryland November 10 - Town Hall, New York City November 11 - Keswick Theatre, Glenside, Pennsylvania November 13 - Center Stage Theatre, Atlanta, Georgia November 15 - Caravan of Dreams, Fort Worth, Texas November 16 - Rockefeller's, Houston, Texas November 17 - Paramount, Austin, Texas November 20 - The Great American Music Hall, San Francisco. Two shows. November 21 - UCLA's Wadsworth Theatre, Brentwood, California. November 21 - "Fresh Air", National Public Radio w/ Terri Gross. Taped in Philadelphia(?). 1993 January 30 - Royal Cruise Lines/Nissan Superbowl Week-end, San Diego, California March 6 - Radio station WUMB-FM "E-Town", National Public Radio broadcast of live concert recordings from Boulder, Colorado (10/11/92). Including: Randy Newman, Nanci Griffith, Shawn Colvin, and Bela Fleck and the Flecktones. June 5 - Appel Farm Arts & Music Festival, Elmer, New Jersey July 17 - Inter-Media Art Center (IMAC), Huntington, New York July 19 - Ravinia Festival, Highland Park, Illinois July 24 - Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California July 29 - Sonoma County Fair, Sonoma, California August 4 - The American Way Religious Right concert, Los Angeles August 7 - Edmonton Folk Music Festival, Edmonton, Canada August 13 - Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, California August 21 - Chatauqua Auditorium, Boulder, Colorado November 4 - "All Things Considered" for National Public Radio, "Randy Newman Still Loves L.A.", interview with Noah Adams. December 4 - Irvine Barclay Theatre, Los Angeles December 10 - March of Dimes fund-raiser at Century Plaza, Los Angeles 1994 April 30 - The 25th New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival, Atlanta, Georgia. 3 p.m. at the Fox 38/Polaroid Stage. June - New Hampshire June - State Theatre, Congress Street, Portland, Maine June 9 - Late Night With David Letterman August 6 - Ben & Jerry's Newport Folk Festival, Newport, Rhode Island August 21- Artpark, Lewiston, Buffalo, NewYork August - Illionis State Fair September 3-4 - Britt Festival, Jacksonville, Oregon October 1 - Cultural Centrum, Amstelveen, Holland October 2 - De Harmonie, Leeuwarde, Holland October 3 - Concertbouw, Haarlem, Holland October 5 - Mecc, Maastricht, Holland October 6 - Stadstheater, Zoetermeer, Holland October 8 - Vredenburg, Utrecht, Holland October 9 - Dr. Anton Philips Zaal, The Hague, Holland October 10 - Casino, Den Bosch, Holland October 12 - Oosterpoort, Gronigen, Holland October 14 - Cultural Centrum, Amersfoort, Holland October 15 - Philipsvaal, Eindhoven, Holland October 16 - Stadsschouwburg, Amsterdam, Holland October 18 - De Warande, Turnhout, Belgium October 19 - Casinozaal, Beringen, Belgium October 20 - Stadsschouwburg, Kortrijk, Belgium October 22 - Stadsschouwburg, Brugge, Belgium October 23 - De Werf, Aalst, Belgium October 24 - Bourla, Antwerp, Belgium October 26 - Luxembourg October 27 - Espace Cardin, Paris, France October 29 - Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany October 30 - Alte Oper, Frankfurt, Germany October 31 - Luxor, Rotterdam, Holland November 2 - E-Werk, Cologne, Germany November 3 - Konzerthaus, Vienna, Austria November 5 - Albani, Winterthur, Switzerland November 6 - Muhle Hunzleken, Rublgen, Switzerland November 8 - Alhambra, Basel, Switzerland November 8 - Switzerland - DRS Radio 3, 11:00 "Randy Newman, der grosse Zyniker des US-Song, in der Schweiz unterwegs" (big cynic of US song in Switzerland) November 9 - CPM, Geneva, Switzerland November 10 - Rocking Chair, Vevey, Switzerland November 12 - Casino, Zug, Switzerland November 13 - Theatre Royal, Drury Lane November 15 - Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Switzerland November 16 - Stadium, Dublin, Ireland November 18 - Liederhalle, Stuttgart, Germany November 19 - Theatre Archa, Prague, Czech Republic November 20 - Graf Zeppelinhalle, Friedrichshafen, Germany 1995 February 23 - 37th Convention of the National Association of Recording Merchandisers (NARM), San Diego, California. Randy performs songs from Toy Story. March 23 - Ted Danson's OCEAN Don Henley Tribute. Randy plays a few songs including "Short People" March 27 - Academy Awards, Los Angeles - "Make Up Your Mind" March 27 - Academy Awards, Los Angeles - "Make Up Your Mind" April 19 ? - The Mark and Brian Show, KLOS F.M., Los Angeles, California. Interview, and three songs: Short People, He Gives Us All His Love, Make Up Your Mind, You've Got A Friend In Me April - Illinois ? April 21 - KCRW Radio, Santa Monica, California. Randy performs "Louisiana 1927". April 28-29 - Cerritos Center, Los Angeles, California. With Buffy Saint-Marie May 19 - The Mark & Brian Show, KLOS F.M., Los Angeles August 26 - Warner Bros. Convention. Randy peforms 4-5 songs October 9 - Benefit performance in La Jolla, California October 28 - 53rd Annual Jack-O-Lantern Ball, Bel Age Hotel, West Hollywood 1996 January 28 - "The Best of Sunday Night With Peter Rodman" from WRLT-FM 100.1 Nashville featured a previous live performance from RN. March 14 - South By Southwest Music Covention, Austin, Texas. 4:45 panel discussion for Faust Enhanced CD and 9:00 p.m. live performance. May 2 - Randy's first on-line interview.Prodigy Chat/Prodigy Spotlight. Nothing is revealed. May 7 - 6th Annual Tripod Communication Education Friends' Luncheon, The Beverly Hills Hotel. Randy plays several songs for this benefit for deaf children including: I Love To See You Smile, Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear, Feels Like Home, and others. May 11 - Start of Randy Newman Vocalist/Pianist/Songwriter/Composer/Conductor series for 1996-1997. May 11 - Jacksonville Symphony Orchestra with conductor Ethan James Dulsky Metro-Park Amphitheatre, Jacksonville, Florida The performance included: Birmingham (w/ orch), Short People, Girls In My Life, Marie (w/ orch), I Love To See You Smile (w/ orch), Real Emotional Girl (w/ orch), You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy (w/ orch), You've Got A Friend In Me (w/ orch), Love Story (w/ orch), Political Science, Avalon (w/ orch & conduct), The Natural (w/ orch & conduct), Maverick (w/ orch & conduct), Dixie Flyer, Glory Train, Louisiana 1927 (w/ orch), Sandman's Coming (w/ orch), I Love L.A., Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top (w/ orch), I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Toy Story (w/ orch & conduct), I Think It's Going To Rain Today, Sail Away (w/ orch), Davy The Fat Boy (w/ orch), Ragtime (w/ orch), Albania May 12- Borders Books and Music In-Store appearance, 7:30 pm Dayton, Ohio May 31 - Dayton Philharmonic Orchestra with guest conductor Charles Wendelken-Wilson, 8:30 pm, $10-$28, Fraze Pavillion, Lincoln Park Commons, Kettering, Dayton, Ohio. Randy's first appearance in Dayton. The performance included: Birmingham (w/ orch), Short People, Girls In My Life, Marie (w/ orch), I Love To See You Smile (w/ orch), Emotional Girl (w/ orch), I Love L.A., Cowboy (w/ orch) Love Story, Political Science, Avalon, The Natural, Toy Story, Dayton, In Germany (w/ orch), Dixie Flyer, Glory Train, Louisiana, Burn On, Feels Like Home, I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away (w/ orch), Davy (w/ orch), I Think It's Going To Rain Today (w/ orch) June 12 - Atlanta Symphony, Chastain Park, Atlanta, Georgia. Randy Newman and Jere Flint, Conductors. June 13 - National Symphony Orchestra, Wolftrap, Vienna, VA. Barry Jekowsky, Conductor. June 14 - HealthSouth Stage, Eighth Annual City Stages, June Jam, Linn Park, Fort Payne, Birmingham, Alabama with Johnny Cash July 20 - Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, 8 P.M. The performance included: Birmingham, Short People, Girls In My Life Part I, Marie, I Love To See You Smile, Emotional Girl, You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy, You've Got A Friend In Me, Love Story, Political Science, Avalon Suite, The Natural Suite, Ragtime/One More Hour, Toy Story Suite, In Germany Before The War, Dixie Flyer, Rednecks, Louisiana 1927, I Love L.A., Glory Train, Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top, I Want You To Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today July 21 - Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, 2 P.M. Same as 7/20 show except "Glory Train" was replaced by "Simon Smith" August 16 - NPR Radio (Morning Edition NPR 6:00 am ET) #1935-13 Rebroadcast on 9/14/96 (News11:56 am ET) #0026-4 August 18 - Hollywood Bowl Orchestra, Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA. Mitchell Hanlon, Conductor. The performance included: Birmingham, Short People, Girls In My Life Part I, Marie, I Love To See You Smile, Emotional Girl, You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy, You've Got A Friend In Me, Love Story, Political Science, Avalon Suite, The Natural Suite, Ragtime/One More Hour, Toy Story Suite, In Germany Before The War, Dixie Flyer, Rednecks, Louisiana 1927, I Love L.A., Glory Train, Feels Like Home, Lonely At The Top, I Want You Hurt Like I Do, Sail Away, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today October 19 - Border's Books and Music, 1 pm, Chicago, Illinois October 21 - Chicago Symphony Orchestra, Chicago, Illinois. Randy performed the same show as the Hollywood Bowl performance except, according to a prepared list, "Rednecks" was replaced by "Albania"/"Wedding in Cherokee County" November 20 - KINK Radio, FM, Oregon. Randy performs "Feels Like Home". November 20 - Borders Books and Music, Portland, OR November 21 - Oregon Symphony, Portland, OR Same as the July 20 show, except "Rednecks" was dropped and he sang "Same Girl" in a second encore. 1997 January 10-11 - Tulsa Philharmonic, Tulsa, OK. Guest Conductor: Niel DePonte Same as July 20 January 21 - Edmonton Symphony, Edmonton, Canada. Same as July 20 except "Rednecks" and "I Love L.A." were dropped and replaced with "Northern Boy" following "Glory Train". February 22 - Randy appears as a panelist for the 1997 Film and TV Music Conference - The State of the Art, Presented by The Hollywood Reporter & Society of Composers and Lyricists March 11 - Randy attends the Oscar's Nominee's Luncheon, Beverly Hilton Hotel March 24 - Randy attends the 69th annual Academy Awards. April 1 - National Public Radio. Short interview with Randy by Bob Edwards on baseball. April 11-12 - Pacific Symphony Orchestra Pops, Orange County Performing Arts Center, CA. Richard Kaufman, Conductor. These dates included A Tribute To Alfred Newman featuring: "Conquest" from the film Captain From Castille, Music from the film David and Bathsheba, Fox Fanfare and March from the film Brigham Young, Selections from the film Airport, and the Overture to How The West Was Won. Randy's April 11 set included: Avalon Suite, Birmingham, Short People, Marie, Real Emotional Girl, You Can Leave Your Hat On, Cowboy, You've Got A Friend In Me, Love Story, Toy Story Suite, Political Science, In Germany Before The War, Girls in My Life Part 1, I Love To See You Smile, Louisiana 1927, Feels Like Home, I Love L.A., Sail Away, The Natural Suite, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today In the April 12 set "Real Emotional Girl", "Girls In My Life Part 1" were dropped. July 11 - The Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California September 12 - Denver, Colorado, Boettcher Hall, with the Colorado Symphony Orchestra 1998 May 18 - Live radio broadcast from KCRW FM in Santa Monica, California. August 15 - Cleveland, Ohio, Blossom Music Hall, Cleveland Orchestra, Leonard Slatkin, conductor October 11 - Pacific Palisades, California, Will Rogers State Park, Enviromental Media Awards Festival. October 30 - 60th Anniversary Golden Score Awards 10/30/98 American Society of Music Arrangers and Composers honors David Newman, Randy Newman, Thomas Newman and Newman Musical Legacy. Silent Auction, dinner and entertainment tribute. 6:30 PM Beverly Hilton, Beverly Hills, California November 9 - New York City, Lincoln Center, Tower Records in-store appearance. November 10 - New York City, Town Hall. Randy plays: It's Money That I Love, Old Man, Last Night I Had A Dream, Marie, Short People, The Girls In My Life - Part 1, The World Isn't Fair, I Miss You, You Can Leave Your Hat On, You've Got A Friend In Me, Wedding In Cherokee County, Living Without You, Political Science, Dixie Flyer, In Germany Before The War, Burn On, Rednecks, My Country, Louisiana 1927, Baltimore, I Love To See You Smile, I Just Want You To Hurt Like I Do, The Great Nations of Europe, Shame, Shame, Birmingham, God's Song, I Love L.A., Love Story, Mama Told Me Not To Come, Feels Like Home, Sail Away, Lonely At The Top, Davy The Fat Boy, I Think It's Going To Rain Today December 22 - National Public Radio, "Fresh Air" 20 min+ interview with Terry Gross. The interview was rebroadcast on 2/15/99 with additional and re-edited material. 1999 February 11 - Project A.L.S. Event, Raleigh Studios, Los Angeles. Randy performed after the reception, dinner, and auction, with Melissa Ethridge. March 1 - Millennium Stage, The John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, Washington D.C. with K.C. and the Sunshine Band April 10 - Richmond Symphony, Landmark Theatre, Richmond, Virginia April 11 - Richmond Symphony, Performing Arts Center, Emporia, Virginia April 18 - Boulder Theatre, E-Town's 8th B'Earthday, Boulder, Colorado, with David Crosby, Gram Nash, Jeff Pevar, and Leo Kottke. Randy sang several songs and sang, "The House of the Rising Sun" with other artists at end of show. Tickets were $25-$50. May 1 - Contemporary Arts Center, New Orleans, Louisiana May 2 - Sunfest, West Palm Beach, Florida May 5 - Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, Georgia. $25.00. May 6 - The Ryman, Nashville, Tennessee May 16 - Mountain Stage, Cultural Center Theater, Charleston, West Virginia. With Richard Thompson, and Matapat. $22.50 in advance, $30.00 at the door. May 22 - Warfield, San Francisco, California. $22.50-$25.00 May 23 - House of Blues, Las Vegas, Nevada May 25 - KCRW Radio interview on "Morning Becomes Eclectic", Los Angeles, California May 26-29 - House of Blues, West Hollywood, California June 2 - Tower Records, Los Angeles, California, In-store appearance June 2 - American On-Line Chat June 23 - KLSX - Jonathan Brandmeier Show, Los Angeles, California October 17 - Santa Monica at The Canyon Charter School for the Second Annual Jammin' in the Canyon benefit for the instrumental music program at Canyon Charter School. $20, noon-4 PM, 421 Entrada Dr. Santa Monica, California November 22 - AOL Live - Internet On-line Chat November 22 - Entertainment Asylum www.asylum.com chat December 11 - 2nd Annual Benefit Concert & Auction, KINK Christmas Party, Roseland Theatre, Portland, Oregon with Karla Bonhoff, Catie Curtis, and William Topley December 14 - Virgin Megastore, Downtown Disney West Side, Orlando, Florida. A signing, no live performance. 2000 January 13 - Mitch Albom, Detroit radio interview. 15 mins via telephone. January 20 - Stadsschouwburg De Harmonie, Leeuwarden, Holland January 21 - I.C.C., Ghent, Belgium January 23 - Stadsschouwburg, Bruges, Belgium January 24 - Luxor Theatre, Rotterdam, Holland January 25- Theatre Aan't Vrijhof, Maastricht, Holland January 27 - Stadstheatre, Zoetermeer, Holland January 28 - MC Frits Philips, Eindhoven, Holland January 29 - Concertgebouw, Haarlem, Holland January 31 - Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, Holland Radio broadcast in February February 1 - De Oosterpoort, Gronigen, Holland February 3 - Shouwburg Orpheus, Appledoorn, Holland February 4 - Chasse Theatre, Breda, Holland February 5 - Stadsgchoorzaal, Leiden, Holland February 7 - Queen Elizabeth Hall, Antwerp, Belgium February 8 - Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium February 10 - Cultureel Centrum, Turnhout, Belgium February 11 - Cultureel Centrum Casino, Beringen, Belgium Februray 12 - TBA February 14 - Kammermusiksaal, Berlin, Germany February 15 - Kulturhaus, Linz, Austria February 16 - Gessellschaftshaus, Frankfurt, Germany 1st set: It's Money that I love, Birmingham, Marie, Short People, The Girls in my Life, I Miss You, The World Isn't Fair, Red Bandana, Real Emotional Girl, You've got a Friend in Me, Guilty, The Great Nations of Europe, Jolly Coppers on Parade, Political Science 2nd set: Last Night I Had a Dream, My Country, Sigmund Freud, Burn On, In Germany before the War, Rednecks, Baltimore, Love Story, My Life is Good, Same Girl, Rider in the Rain, Better Off Dead, Dixie Flyer,Simon Smith..., Feels Like Home, I Love L.A. Encores: Loney at the Top, God's Song, Sail Away, Louisiana, Shame (yes, he did it and it worked....), I Think it's gonna rain today of Harald Moenkedieck February 18 - C.C.H.2., Hamburg, Germany February 19 - Volkhaus, Zurich, Switzerland February 21 - Prinzregenten Theatre, Munich, Germany February 22 - Royal Festival Hall, London, England February 24 - Kurhalle, Vienna, Austria February 25 - Orpheum, Graz, Austria February 26 - Cankarjev Dom, Ljublijana, Slovenia February 27 - The Casino, Berne, Switzerland February 28 - La Cigale, Paris, France March 1 - Vicar Street, Dublin, Ireland March 2 - Vicar Street, Dublin, Ireland May 6 - Nashville River Stages, Gay Street Stage, Nashville, Tennessee May 7 - Beale Street Music Festival, Budweiser Stage, Memphis, Tennessee May 13 - Prarie Home Companion, Pasadena Playhouse, Radio 5/13/2000 Randy plays: Great Nations of Europe, I Miss You, Sail Away June 27 - Interlochen Center For The Arts, moved from Kresge Auditorium (4,000 capacity, to Corson Auditorium (1,000 capacity) Interlochen, Michigan June 28 - Newport, Rhode Island, 3rd Annual Newport Sunset Music Festival, a benefit concert for the Rhode Island Autism Project, Mainstage, 8 PM, $22/$27 July 7 - The Gainey Vineyard, Santa Ynez, California July 8 - Redondo Beach Performing Arts Center, Redondo Beach, California July 8 - Netherlands, KRO Leidsekade Live, Radio 3 Voogd 96.8 FM, broadcast of part of January 31, Carre show. September 6 - Craterian Ginger Rogers Theater, Medford, Oregon. 8 PM, $44/$39. JPR presents Randy Newman in concert to benefit Jefferson Public Radio September 7 - John Van Duzer Theatre, Humbolt State University, California September 8 - Villa Montalvo Garden Theatre, Saratoga, California September 22 - Sun Theatre, Anaheim, California, 8:30 PM, $35 September 23 - Swig Field, Osher, Marin Jewish Community Center, Marin, California September 24 - San Luis Obispo, San Luis Obispo Co. P.A.C., California September 26 - El Cajon, E County Performing Arts Center, California October 13 - Concord, Capitol Theatre, New Hampshire October 14 - Burlington, Flynn Theatre, Connecticut October 15 - Stamford, Palace Theatre, Connecticut October 16 - Birchmere, Washington D.C. $39.50 October 25 - West Palm Beach, Raymond F. Kravis Center, Florida October 27 - Sarasota, Van Wezel Performing Arts Center, Florida November 10 - Arlene Schnitzer Hall, with the Oregon Symphony Orchestra, Portland, Oregon November 17 - The Paramount Theatre, Seattle, Washington